1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of ensuring a steady connection between electrical terminals thereof and an electronic card.
2. The Related Art
With rapid development of digital technology, a variety of digital electronic products, such as digital cameras and cell phones, have been widely used in our daily life. In order to increase memory space and expand performance of the digital electronic products, the digital electronic products always dispose electronic cards therein. So, various card connectors are widely used in the digital electronic products for receiving the electronic cards therein to realize an electrical connection and an information transmission between the corresponding digital electronic product and the electronic card.
In general, the card connector includes an insulating housing defining a card recess for receiving an electronic card therein, and a plurality of electrical terminals of which each has a fastening portion fastened in the insulating housing, an elastic portion curvedly extending from one end of the fastening portion to project into the card recess, a contact portion protruding from the other end of the fastening portion to be apart located under the elastic portion, and a soldering portion extending from the fastening portion to project out of the insulating housing. In use, the electronic card is inserted into the card recess and presses the elastic portion to contact with the contact portion so as to achieve an electrical connection between the electronic card and the contact portion via the elastic portion. However, when the card connector is shaken or the electronic card is pulled out of the card connector, a short disconnection easily happens between the electronic card and the electrical terminals on account of a poor normal contact force of the elastic portion.